Fanbase Wars
by SpiffyxStardust
Summary: The Hitachiin twins feel threatened by Matt and Mello and think that that they could have more of a fanbase than the twins! Hikaru and Kaoru wish to challenge the two at a fanbase challenge,but who will win?


**Fanbase Wars;**

**Main Characters;**

MattxMello [Death Note]

HikaruxKaoru [Ouran High School Host Club]

[With cameo's from either]

**Disclaimer;**

I own neither Death Note,Ouran High School Host club or anything else that happens to be referenced to,or their rights.

**Author's note;**

This chapter is meant to be in Matt's point of view, narating to himself,mostly. Just thought I'd let you know now rather than later. It is more likely than not that I will switch characters P.O.V's for however long this goes on for.

Well,this is the first fanfiction I've done in a couple years,let's see how it goes :D

Lets us begin!

............................................................

**9:15 a.m;Some hotel in the Kanto Region,Tokyo,Japan**

I was awoken violently by a loud beeping noise located outside the hotel's window,in wich I looked at my alarm clock to check the time.

This upset me greatly.

I hate waking up so early.

I hate Hotel's.

And overall,at this point in time,I hate Mello.

Yes,he picked this god awful hotel in the middle of Tokyo,the most populous city in the world. He got me into this because it's 'prestigious for their chocolate'.I mean,really?God damn,the boy is from Europe! They're just as-no-_more_ prestigious! You'd think he wouldn't mind staying at home for once. But no. I get stuck with the fucked up chocolate boy who has to try every variation of the thing!

I need a smoke...

**9:17 a.m;The back deck of some hotel in the Kanto Region,Tokyo,Japan **

Mello came out to join me on the deck with a chocolate bar.

Milk chocolate.

"If this place is so prestigious for their chocolate"-I took a small drag off the sweet,sweet nicotine stick-"Why aren't you eating _their_ chocolate?"

He glared at me [no surprise there],and took a bite of his chocolate,then brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Because."

I sighed,tapping off the ashes from the end into an ashtray. Why did I always expect more from Mello?

It will forever remain a mystery...

**9:22;The living room of some hotel room in the Kanto Region,Tokyo,Japan**

Although the damn beeping was still occurring on outside,it could never keep me from the clutches of...

Pokemon.

Although I had indeed already caught them all,the games are still addictive as hell.

Turning on my D.S,I held the stylus with a smile and tapping the screen once, then hearing the ever so familiar sound of Pokemon Ruby. I was just about to evolve my Vulpix,when Mello came in the room and turned off my D.S,crushing all my hopes and dreams of a Ninetails.

Me on the verge of tears,he looked down with crossed arms;

"We're going out."He said sternly.

"Why?"I asked before burying my head into a pillow.

He put a piece of paper atop my head before saying;

"We were asked to...and I need more chocolate."He murmured the last part. He wouldn't dare antagonize me after shutting off my D.S.

With a groan,I sat back up and grabbed the sheet of paper,trying to focus my eyes on the words.

"Blah blah blah...10:30...blah blah...Ouran High School?"I stopped reading and looked up at Mello,a confused look across my face,I'm sure."A high school?What the fuck,Mello?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you read the whole thing?"

"Well,no...but-"

He grabbed the paper from me." 'We,the Hiitachin brothers of The Ouran High School Host Club,would like to invite you to a tea party on July 20th at 10:30 a.m. Please meet us inside Music Room 3. We will provide sweets,tea,and instant coffee."

I sat up about to burst into laughter,when Mello scolded me.

"I want to go,Mail."

"Mell...you really want to go to a_ tea party_,and with two people we have never even heard of? Do you or do you not remember the circumstances or the Kira case? He may have died months ago,but that is no reason to not take precautions."

He went for his right side,taking out his gun,and pointing it at my forehead. What a surprise.

"We are going to that tea party. Now,if you don't get up in the next thirty seconds,don't think I won't shoot."

I forgot how angry Mihael gets when he doesn't have chocolate.

**10:30, Music Room Three,Ouran High School,Bunkyo,Tokyo,Japan**

We stepped inside,hoping someone would actually be there,but of course,no one was.

"Hello?"I said,before Mello and I sat down at the only present table in the middle of the room.

"You'd think that there would be more in here,it's so-"Just then,I noticed a pile of furniture in a dark corner."Never mind..."

"So nice of you to join us."

We heard a voice from somewhere in the room,we just weren't sure from where. Looking around,we didn't notice anyone,but a different voice spoke this time.

"We've heard about you two,you know. You're rather famous."

Just then did we see two orange haired twins emerge from the shadows. They were linked at the arm and both wore what I suspected to be the school's male uniform.

"Famous? I don't believe I know what you mean...but I was under the impression that there would be chocolate." said Mello,attempting to be sweet. It didn't go over as well as planned.

"And sweets."said L from out of no where. Wait...L? Whatever,we'll deal with him later.

"Yes,famous." the boy who seemed to have a slightly deeper voice said,letting go of his brother.

"And we feel threatened by you."

"Threatened? Why? I play video games and smoke,and Mello eats chocolate and...is part of the mafia and shoots people,but none the less!"

He smiled deviously and chuckled.

"Yes well,I am Hikaru,and my brother,over there-"he gestured towards him"-is Kaoru."

The two of them walked over at sat at the table.

The other boy looked like he was about to speak;"And we would like to challenge you in a Fanbase War."

.....................................................

Well,that's it for this chapter :3

I hope you enjoyed it,even if it was rather short...

I'll probably get the other chapter up later today or tomorrow.

I can has reviews?


End file.
